Ma dernière famille
by Ludeau
Summary: OS : Et si Sirius arrivait avant Hagrid en cette terrible nuit du 31 octobre 1981


J'ignore encore ce qui me poussa à quitter ma planque cette nuit-là. Par quel miracle j'ai pu ressentir ce qui se passait. C'est une douleur sourde qui s'est accrue tout au long de la soirée, une sensation de stress qui a provoqué des crampes d'estomac et fait couler les premières sueurs froides, c'est la panique qui a pris peu à peu le dessus, mes jambes qui m'avaient mené pour faire d'incessants pas dans mon petit appartement, comme si j'étais physiquement incapable de m'arrêter, avaient soudainement refusé d'aller plus loin, et se sont dérobées sous moi, incapable de me porter. Je me suis retrouvé avachi contre la table basse du salon, la main en sang d'avoir fracassé le vase en verre que Lily m'avait offert quelques semaines plus tôt, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle, de calmer ma respiration erratique et les battements trop rapides de mon cœur. Le malaise était croissant et devenait insupportable, une migraine insoutenable m'empêchait de penser sereinement et me forçait à fermer les yeux. Les crampes d'estomacs se firent plus aiguës au point d'avoir l'impression d'être transpercé d'un poignard tenu par une main particulièrement vicieuse, les tremblements secouaient maintenant tout mon corps et je sentais que mon sang refluait de mon visage et toujours, au loin, cette sensation hideuse qu'on m'arrachait une partie de moi, une partie de mon sang, une partie de mon âme. Lorsque la pendule de l'entrée fit retentir son son lugubre, je me senti reprendre pied. Une seule pensée me guidait : James. La douleur s'était résorbée, ou du moins, était-elle supportable, je me relevais péniblement avant de me saisir de ma baguette qui gisait près du canapé. C'est en courant que je parcourais les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de la sortie et je transplanais sans un regard vers la ruelle. La douleur refit surface avec l'horreur. Difficile de reconnaître le charmant cottage de Godric's Hollow. La maison était éventrée, l'étage était une ruine. Je courus à travers le petit jardin, baguette brandie et me projetai dans l'entrée, pulvérisant la porte qui ne tenait déjà que par miracle, retenu par un dernier gond. Je trébuchais alors sur un objet au sol et m'écroulais lamentablement sur le parquet du hall. Le froid me submergea totalement, ma vue se brouilla pendant deux secondes avant que je puisse fixer mon attention. Ce n'était pas un objet au sol qui m'avait fait chuter, c'était le corps de James. Ses cheveux étaient en pagaille, ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa mâchoire serrée, il semblait résolu dans la mort lui qui était pourtant tellement associé à la vie. James le blagueur, le souriant, le vantard, le joueur de Quidditch émérite, le jeune auror de talent, le premier ami et le meilleur que j'ai pu avoir.

Je me souviens encore de notre première rencontre. Père et Mère m'avaient accompagné à la gare de King's Cross, mon grand-père avait fait le déplacement également, fier qu'il était de voir son héritier partir pour Poudlard. La famille Black s'était montrée aussi austère et hautaine qu'à l'accoutumé et j'avais joué le jeu, j'avais tenté de me montrer aussi distingué que Cissa, aussi digne qu'Andro, mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher de titiller Regulus qui allait se retrouver seul Square Grimmaurd. J'avais rapidement embarqué au sein du Poudlard Express lorsqu'un jeune homme me donna un coup d'épaule en sortant rapidement d'un compartiment. Je m'apprêtais à lui lancer le regard le plus méprisant que je pouvais faire mais je n'en avais pas eu le temps.

Eh fait pas cette tête vieux, on part pour Poudlard ! Parait qu'il y a plein de passages secrets à découvrir, que le stade de Quidditch est aussi grand que celui des Frelons et que la bouffe est grandiose. Oh fait, moi c'est James, James Potter. Tu t'installes avec nous ? Si je reste seul avec l'autre crétin aux cheveux gras, il risque d'y avoir un élève en moins pour la répartition.

Il avait dit cela d'une seule traite, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux rieurs.

C'est peut être comme ça qu'on nous réparti, on se combat en duel et les vainqueurs choisissent leurs maisons et on envoie les autres à Poufsouffle.

Ouai ou à Serpentard ! Avait-il renchérit

J'avais gardé le silence et je n'avais pas dit que j'étais un Black. J'avais attendu quelques temps pour cela. J'avais renié ma famille pour la première fois, la première d'une très longue série qui m'avait poussé à finalement couper les ponts. J'avais quitté une maison des horreurs, une famille immorale, et je m'en étais fait une autre. J'avais renié Regulus et m'étais fait un nouveau frère, j'avais renié mes parents et avait été recueilli par ceux de mon meilleur ami. On est vraiment frère maintenant, m'avait dit James lorsque j'étais arrivé chez les Potter après ma fugue. On se connaît par cœur, on ne se quittera jamais, on vit sous le même toit. Même mon père t'appelle fiston, avait-il rajouté dans un grand éclat de rire. J'avais bien tenté pendant quelques de temps de garder des liens avec les Black, mais je m'étais résigné, ils étaient tous tarés, complètement tarés, avec leur obsession pour leur sang, leur haine de ceux qui n'étaient pas assez purs. Ç'avait empiré avec Voldemort. Bellatrix, ma chère cousine, celle que j'adulais quand j'étais môme, la puissante Bellatrix, la casse-cou, la guerrière, était devenu une meurtrière, plongée jusqu'à l'âme dans la magie noire, soumise à un maître qu'elle chérissait plus que tout, mon père, mon oncle, avaient pris la marque. Mon petit frère avait pris la marque. Regulus. Sa mort avait été un coup terrible. Nous ne nous parlions plus depuis des années, nous nous détestions. Mais en apprenant sa mort, je n'ai pas pensé à l'être abjecte qu'il était, le mangemort fraîchement marqué, le petit héros de Mère. J'ai pensé à mon petit frère, celui qui me suivait comme mon ombre Square Grimmaurd, celui qui me regardait comme si j'étais son héros, celui qui avait discrètement dissimulé une larme sur le quai de King's Cross quand j'étais parti pour Poudlard la première fois, quand je l'ai abandonné dans cette maison de malades, quand je l'ai laissé au main de Mère et de sa pureté, de Père et de son orgueil démesuré, de l'oncle Cygnus et de sa magie noire, de Bellatrix et de sa folie meurtrière. Et là, devant moi, allongé sur le sol, blanc comme la mort, me fixait sans me voir le cadavre inerte de mon autre frère, du dernier qui me restait, celui que j'avais choisi. Je me rapprochai de lui, lentement, à quatre pattes et dans un sanglot que je ne refoulais pas j'ai enfoui mon visage dans ses robes, comme un gamin dans les jupons de sa mère. Oh pas la mienne, bien sûr, un Black ne pleure pas m'aurait-elle dit avec un rictus méprisant ou dégoûté. Mais mon cœur s'est brisé, plus rien ne comptait. James était mort. Une partie de moi était morte. Je n'avais plus rien. J'aurais pu rester ainsi des heures, des jours mais la réalité me frappa une nouvelle fois en pleine face. J'entendis des pleurs à l'étage. Harry !

En une fraction de seconde j'étais sur mes jambes, et je gravissais sans un regard en arrière les escaliers, délaissant le corps sans vie de mon frère pour celui qui pleurait à l'étage, qui était encore vivant. Ma baguette était prête. Harry. Il me reste Harry. Mon mini-James, Cornedrue Junior, l'enfant des maraudeurs, mon enfant, ma dernière famille. Les pleurs me menèrent vers sa chambre et je ralentis le pas. Doucement, craintivement, je poussais la porte et une nouvelle fois, mon regard se posa sur un corps. Lily. Sa chevelure rousse s'étalait autour de sa tête comme une auréole enflammée faisant ressortir la mortelle blancheur de son visage. Mes yeux se détournèrent dans un geste douloureux et je vis enfin mon petit bonhomme, les larmes ruisselantes sur son visage, ses petits poings serrés contre les barreaux de son lit. Il avait arrêté de pleurer et, m'ayant reconnu, me tendait les bras, la lèvre inférieure tremblotante. Viens mon bébé. Avais-je murmuré en le prenant à mon cou. Il avait enfoui son visage dans le creux de mon épaule et je sentais ses petites épaules se secouer dans des sanglots incontrôlées. Il fallait le mettre à l'abri, le protéger, coûte que coûte, le protéger avant toute chose. Ça faisait mal de laisser Lily et James ainsi dans leur maison en ruine, mais il fallait protéger ma dernière famille. En redescendant les escaliers, la baguette brandie, prêt à toute éventualité, j'avais réalisé que je n'avais nul part où aller. Tout le monde me croyait le gardien du secret des Potter, tout le monde allait penser que j'étais un traître, un malade, comme tous les Black. Je réalisais alors qu'il me restait encore une famille. La seule personne en qui je pouvais avoir totalement confiance. Une Black, une traîtresse à son sang et à sa famille, comme moi. Ma dernière famille. Andromeda.


End file.
